


How Tyler Morgan went back to Fortune Valley from Redview County

by pradiptamf



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games)
Genre: Car Chases, Ferrari - Freeform, Ferrari Enzo Ferrari, Gen, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pradiptamf/pseuds/pradiptamf
Summary: Tyler Morgan (a.k.a Zephyr), a street racer, participates the Grand Tour with his Ferrari Enzo FerrariAfter finishing the Grand Tour, Tyler hits a roadblock and falls unconscious. When he wakes up, he's making his way to Fortune Valley





	How Tyler Morgan went back to Fortune Valley from Redview County

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's bad

"Uuugh." said Tyler Morgan after he wakes up from his unconsciousness after he hit a roadblock. After he heard the sirens of the cops and the ambulance, he quickly starts his Ferrari Enzo Ferrari.

The VRT, realizing that he's still alive, quickly sent the fleet to chase him through Sunset Tunnel.

"Now I got some hypercars chasing my ass." Said Morgan.

"He's alive! He's still alive!" Said one of the cops.

Tyler heads to Pacific Woods, as he destroyed some fences. The roadblock didn't even stop him from driving recklessly. He countered a cop's EMP by activating the Electrosatic Fields. "Ha! You think you can stop me with those fancy techs you got?" 

However, he hits a spike strip, making his car a lot slower. "Suspect has hit the roadblock and its now losing speed." Said the one of the cops.

"Happy now?" Said Morgan with an unhappy face

A police Bugatti Veyron tries to ram the Enzo, but it failed and instead hits a tree.

Luckily, the tires got reinflated, making his car a lot faster. "Finally."

Instead of entering the Interstate 4, Tyler turns left. He heads for the almost finished bridge. The cops can't cross the bridge because they are afraid that the bridge will collapse because the weights of the units. "Am I goin' to fast for ya'?" Said Tyler with a grin on his face.

Without his knowledge, a cop has planted a time bomb under his car.

A few moments later, Tyler arrived in Mount Providence, Fortune Valley. "Finally, Fortune Valley. Now I gotta make my way home while watching the scenery."

As he cruised the Liberty Desert, Tyler hears a strange beeping sounds from his car. Tyler suspects that it's a time bomb, so he quickly stopped and tried to run away. But it was too late, his car exploded before he even run far enough, making Tyler touching the ground hard.

A few yards away, Ravindra Chaudhry is cruising the desert with his Beetle and he noticed an explosion. He was shocked when he sees Tyler's body. So he picked him up and took him to Airfield 73.


End file.
